


Say You Love Me//You Know I Do

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Merlechelle fluff.Written for no reason.





	Say You Love Me//You Know I Do

“Say you love me...”

“You know I do.”

The words are whispered, Merle burrowed into Michelle’s side, Michelle sighing the words even as she kisses Merle’s hairline softly. 

“I love you Merleygirl...”

Merle sighs, melting into Michelle, her voice soft. 

“Thank you.”

She sounds tired, broken almost, and yet Michelle can’t help smiling softly, stroking a hand lightly over Merle’s back, her voice warm and tender when she speaks. 

“My poor little Mouse...”

She knew, all too well, how easily spooked Merle was and lately work had kept them apart for days at a time, all the same she had made her way home to Merle as quickly as possible, curling on the sofa with Merle pressed against her. 

“You really are so fragile.”


End file.
